marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandra Shipp
Alexandra Shipp portrayed Ororo Munroe/Storm in X-Men: Apocalypse, Deadpool 2 and X-Men: Dark Phoenix. Significant roles *Valentina in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Ashley in Switched at Birth (2011) *Aleese in Victorious (2012) *KT Rush in House of Anubis (2013) *Abby Martin in Awkward (2013) *Tiffany in Ray Donovan (2014) *Mary Beth in Days of Our Lives (2014) *Danielle "Dani" Raymond in Drumline: A New Beat (2014) *Aaliyah Haughton in Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B (2014) *Kim in Straight Outta Compton (2015) Quotes *"It’s just pure love. I feel like when someone joins a cult, they end up becoming kindred spirits. They’re following the same thing. They all have the same goal which is Apocalypse… So what he is attracted to is their level and their magnitude of power. I think that his plan for her in the movie is to protect him. Protect him with fog. Protect him with lightening. Blow away a missile. Blow away a plane. There is so much that she can do, and what he’s looking for is protection because he just woke up after a couple thousands and thousand years. He’s weak and he’s alone, and he’s been betrayed, you know. She admires him. She believes in him because for so long humans have treated her like crap. He is like, “Well in my day it was different”. She’s like, “Let’s get back to there, let’s get back to that.” She’s a weather goddess, you know. She’s a level, what is she, level 4, level 5 almost? She’s almost on Magneto’s level when it comes to her power." *"My Storm in particular is kind of a, well yeah, she's the past derivative of Halle's Storm. This Storm is a little bit different because you're meeting her in Cairo. You're seeing kind of a little bit of where she comes from. You're seeing all the pain that she's gone through. It's not like she's in the mansion having a great time. She's so different from all of the other kids because they come from families. They come from some sort of love and support whereas, Storm hasn't had that since her parents dies in that plane crash into the house when she was like five." *"She's in survival mode, so when she meets Apocalypse, she's kind of like hit this revelation where she has been struggling to feel like she belongs somewhere. She doesn't know anything about the X-Men. The only thing she knows is about Mystique when she saved the president, but that's basically it. Other than Mystique, every other Mutant that she's known has been bad so, that's kind of where she's coming from. I don't necessarily see her as a bad person, or as a bad mutant. I don't see her as a villain. She doesn't know that she's a villain. That's just all she's ever known, is just bad." *"You see me in Cairo, and he’s speaking whatever ancient language because he’s just woken up and I’m speaking Arabic. I’m trying to communicate with him, and then he has this moment where he figures out where he is, what’s happened, what date it is, and he… Apocalypse doesn’t need to say much. All he has to do is just be like, “I’m here, I’m what you’ve been looking for”. And you just feel it right in your gut, and you’re like, “Right, you are exactly what I’ve been looking for. You are exactly what I need right now.” I think that he can see that, and he could also see the power. I feel like when you’re the most powerful, you’re also the most self-conscious about it. We kind of find each other. Like though the crowd, it all parts and I see his blue face. Then we kind of just like, “Ah”. There is a moment. For me specifically, well like, what he does is he has the power to enhance your power. So while you’re around him, he’s got all these mega level mutants. He’s able to turn them into crazy-baboom level mutants. For me, he is like, what you can control everything, almost, kind of, sort of. I’m not the Phoenix, but you know what I mean. She’s got so many powers, and he’s like, but he doesn’t even know what her powers are when he meets her. He can just sense the level and that’s what attracts him to them. So what he is attracted to is their level and their magnitude of power. I think that his plan for her in the movie is to protect him. Protect him with fog. Protect him with lightning. Blow away a missile. Blow away a plane. There is so much that she can do, and what he’s looking for is protection because he just woke up after a couple thousands and thousand years. He’s weak and he’s alone, and he’s been betrayed, you know. He’s kind of like a girlfriend who just got cheated on, who wants to date the nerdy guy who can take care of her." *"I'm doing a Kenyan accent. I’m also speaking Arabic, which is cool." *"I want that movie so bad. I’ve got a pitch, I’m like coming up with a vision board, I want this movie to happen. Honestly it doesn’t have to be me - if Chadwick was like ‘you know what, I really want to do this with Halle’ I’d be like yo, that’s fine at least make the movie." *"I can't say very much about ''The New Mutants, but it would be awesome to do a little cameo, a little Where's Waldo?, Where's Ororo? in the background." *"''I love Storm as a character. I'd love to reprise her in many different movies and be able to show people different sides of her because she is so multidimensional and I think that the people who love Storm at least as much as I do, really want to see that. We want to see Storm killin' it and kickin' ass. That's the best thing about her, how amazing and powerful she is." *"I spent the first month trying to imitate Halle Berry, for a minute. Because I was like, how am I going to live up to Halle Berry? I was like, ‘All right, hold on. People aren’t going to want to see you be Halle Berry. Otherwise they’re going to want Halle, you know? You got to find your own Storm. You got to find who you think Storm is in these moments and in this time in her life.’" *"I tried to reach out to Halle, but... You know, Halle’s got her show and her family and stuff. So I understand, she’s got her thing going on. Also, I think that my email might have scared her because it was a lot of word vomit. Like, ‘Oh, my God, I love you, you’re so amazing. What does your hair smell like? What perfume do you wear? If you had a favorite deodorant scent, what would it be?" *"We haven’t gotten any info on that. When you sign on for a franchise, you definitely sign on for that. But it’s all whatever Fox wants, Fox gets!" *"I’d really love to see Storm coming into her matriarch form. In the last ''X-Men, she was very young and she had a different viewpoint. I’d love to see her take on more of a substantial role and really see her come into her own. I want to show how Halle got there. And to do that, I think we just need to show that evolution. And I’m all about a good character arc.''" Category:X-Men cast Category:Deadpool cast